surprisemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
The Donkey Kong Country 64 Movie (2017) - made by ZoeLove 199
Donkey Kong Country 64 Movie is the first and currently only feature length film adaptation of Donkey Kong Country. The starts at July 27th 2017. This the Parody Movie in Coming Soon. Synopsis * After DK accidentally pollutes the town's water supply, Parodyville is encased in a gigantic dome by the Kremling Krew and the Kong Family are declared fugitives. Kongo Bongo Kongs * Donkey Kong (Leader) * Diddy Kong, Lanky Kong, Tiny Kong and Chunky Kong (The Second Command) * Cranky Kong, Funky Kong, Candy Kong, Dixie Kong and Bluster Kong (Families) Kremling Krew * King K. Rool (The Main Villain) * Klump & Krusha (The Second Command) * Kremlings (Minions) Video Game Crossover Characters * Luigi (from New Super Luigi U) * Pac, Spiral and Cylindria (from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Captain Falcon (from F-Zero) * Ice Climbers (from Ice Climber) * The Inklings (from Splatoon) Crossover Cartoon Characters * Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Benson, Skips, Muscle Man, Margaret, Audrey, CJ and Starla (from Regular Show) * Star, Marco, Mr. Diaz, Mrs. Diaz, Britney Wong, King Butterfly and Queen Butterfly (from Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) * Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos Ramirez, Wendy Corduroy, Stanford Pines, Sheriff Blubs, Deputy Durland, Robbie, Pacifica, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Li'l Gideon Gleeful, Jeff, Bledin Blandin, and Old Man McGucket (from Gravity Falls) * Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny, Rolf, Kanker Sisters, Kevin and Nazz (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, Angelica, Susie, Kimi, Stu, Didi, Grandpa Pickles, Drew, Charlotte, Betty, Chas, Kira, Howie, Lucy, Randy and Taffy (from Rugrats) * Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Hello Nurse, Ralph, Thaddeus Plotz, Pinky, The Brain, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Squit, Bobby, Pesto, Rita, Runt, Buttons, Mindy, Minerva Mink, Chicken Boo, Flavio, Marita, Katie Ka-Boom and The Mime (from Animaniacs) * Ben and Gwen (from Ben 10) * Chowder, Mung Daal, Shnitzel, Truffles and Panini (from Chowder) * Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Chad, Mary Wendle, Teacher, Belson, Chelsea, Amy and Sammy (from Clarence) * Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles (from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Rudy, Penny and Snap (from Chalkzone) * Zak, Doc and Drew (from The Secret Saturdays) * Mike, Lu and Og (from Mike, Lu & Og) * Otto, Twister, Reggie, Sam, Ray, Tito, Lars, Sherry, Trish and Mackenzie (from Rocket Power) * Space Ghost and Dino Boy (from Space Ghost) * Coop, Jamie and Kiva (from Megas XLR) * Jibanyan, Keita, Fumika, Gorōta, Kanchi and Inaho (from Youkai Watch) * Doraemon, Nobita, Gian, Shizuka and Suneo (from Doraemon) * Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippō, Sango and Miroku (from Inuyasha) * Princess Silver (from The Crayon Kingdom of Dreams) * Hiroko and Kana (from Trotting Hamutaro) * Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro (from Tokyo Mew Mew) * Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako and Chibiusa (from Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon) * Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Pop, Dela, Keisuke, Haruka, Akira, Reiko, Baaya, Koji, Atsuko, Tsuyoshi, Miho, Shingo, Mr. Hasegawa, Ms. Seki, Ms. Yuki, Kanako, Jyunichi, Kumiko, Sayaka, Rie, Erika, Misaki, Fumio, Kazuhiro, Tatsuya, Tomomi, Kimitaka, Yoshihiko, Hiroko, Takanobu, Yoshiaki, Principal, Vice-Principal, Kotake, Itoko, Mutsumi, Nanako, Naomi, Kaori, Sugiyama, Reika, Yada, Nobuko, Amano, Shino, Ryota, Maki, Kanae, Kimura, Marina, Masaharu, Nakata, Shiori, Ota, Sagawa, Taniyama, Watabe, Yamauchi and Susumu (from Ojamajo Doremi) * Jake, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Rose, Spud, Trixie, Haley, Jonathan, Susan and Rotwood (from American Dragon Jake Long) * Arthur, David, Jane, D.W., Mr. Ratburn, Buster, Francine, The Brain, Muffy, Binky, Kate, Sue Ellen, George, Fern, Prunella, Tibble Twins, Emily and Jenna (from Arthur) * Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick and Chief (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Dexter, Dee Dee, Mee Mee, Lee Lee, Mom, Dad, Monkey, Agent Honeydew, Major Glory, Valhallen and Krunk (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Akatsuki, Leon, Tooru and Fujio (from Ojamajo Doremi Sharp) * Peanut, Jelly, Butter, Opal, Ernest, Aunt Nanner, Pinch, Scootch, Munchy, Cap'n Crane, Connie Crane Flick Duck, Edouard, Georgina and Mayor Jeff (from PB&J Otter) * Stanley, Lionel, Mark, Joyce, Lester, Mini and Marci (from Stanley) * Bunga, Rafiki and Timon (from The Lion Guard) * Chris, Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Beth, Lindsay, Trent, LeShawna, Heather, Izzy, Bridgette, Tyler, Justin, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Harold, Courtney, Noah, Eva, DJ, Ezekiel and Chef Hatchet (from Total Drama Island) * Dora, Emma, Kate, Naiya, Alana and Pablo (from Dora and Friends: Into The City!) * Shanna (from Shanna's Show) * Frred, L.O., Bluz and Ink (from Happy Monster Band) * Maggie, Pupert, Chauncey, Frieda, Rayna, Mrs. Cartflight, Principal Peststrip, Mrs. Wingston, Cornelius Bugspit, Eugene and Wendell (from The Buzz on Maggie) * Sunny, Lil' D, Madison, Tamika, Eddie, Philly, Kim, Kam and Principal Luna (from Class of 3000) * Billy, Mandy, Grim, Irwin, Mindy, Sperg, Pud'n, Hoss Delgado, Eleanor Butterbean, Fred Fredburger, Dracula and Eris (from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Helen, Francis and Danny (from Sonic X) * Tino, Tish, Lor and Carver (from The Weekenders) * Dot, Ruby, Hal, Nev, Dev, Mrs. Comet, Mr. Comet, Grandpapa, Greg, Mrs. Marshall and Ev (from Dot.) * Kai-Lan, Ye-Ye, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho and Lulu (from Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) * Weasel and Baboon (from I Am Weasel) * Doug, Skeeter, Patti, Beebe, Roger, Connie and Judy (from Doug) * Otto, Larry, Buck and Sheila (from Time Squad) * Danny and Bug (from Future-Worm!) * Golly, Dolly, Tux and Crocco (from Out of Jimmy's Head) * T.J., Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey, Gus, Miss Finster, Principal Prickly, Randall, Lawson, King Bob and Cornchip Girl (from Recess) * Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Rhonda, Eugene, Lila, Curly, Sheena, Lorenzo, Iggy, Brainy, Nadine, Ruth, Grandpa Phil, Grandma Gertude, Oskar, Suzie, Ernie Potts, Mr. Hyunh, Big Bob, Miriam, Olga, Martin, Mrs. Johanssen, Jamie O, Timberly, Kyo, Reba, Jerry, Marilyn, Nate, Mrs. Horowitz, Brooke, Buckley, Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz (from Hey Arnold) * Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Ed and Bev (from Rocko's Modern Life) * George and Man (Curious George) * Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian and Tech E. Coyote (from Loonatics Unleashed) * Zim, Gir, Dib, Gaz, Professor Membrane, Ms. Bitters, Brian, Zita, Tae, Old Kid, Letter M, Melvin, Gretchen, Chunk, Carl, Spoo, Mary, Jessica, Keef and Peyoopi (from Invader Zim) * Arnold, Carlos, Dorothy, Keesha, Phoebe, Ralphie, Tim and Janet (from The Magic School Bus) * Todd, Riley, Dick and Agent K (from The Replacements) * Spot, Leonard, Ian, Mary Lou and Leslie (from Teacher's Pet) * Bunsen, Mikey, and Ms. Flap (from Bunsen is the Beast) * Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha and Jade (from Bratz: Starrin' & Stylin) * Juniper and Ray Ray (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) * Brandy, Mr. Whiskers, Ed, Chery, Meryl and Margo (from Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) * Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack and Maddie (from Danny Phantom) * Samurai Jack and Scotsman (from Samurai Jack) * Johnny Bravo, Momma Bravo, Little Suzy, Carl, Pops and Master Hamma (from Johnny Bravo) * Crandall, Hector, Brenda, Governor Kevin, The Chief, Mrs. Crandall, Jean Crandall, Mr. Paulson, Samantha and Mrs. Woolingantz (from Teamo Supremo) * Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin (from W.I.T.C.H.) * Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Dr. Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, David, Mertle, Victoria, Yuki, Teresa, Elena, Mrs. Hasagawa and Cobra Bubbles (from Lilo & Stitch The Series) * Ozzy and Drix (from Ozzy & Drix) * Shaggy, Daphane, Velma and Fred (What's New, Scooby-Doo?) * Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor (from The Chipmunk Adventure) * Max, Gark and Betty (from Counterfeit Cat) * Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus (from Uncle Grandpa) * Dave, Candy and Fang (from Dave the Barbarian) * Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, April and Casey (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 TV series) * Inspector Gadget and Penny (from Inspector Gadget) * Brother Bear, Sister Bear, Papa Bear and Mama Bear (from The Berenstain Bears) * Fillmore, Ingrid, Horatio, Dawn, Karen, Joseph, Danny and Raycliff (from Fillmore!) * Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire (from Teen Titans Go!) * McGee, Gretchen, Squirt, Sawyer, Jordan and Suzi (from Camp Lakebottom) * Betty, Noah, Penelope, Megan and Sarah (from Atomic Betty) * Sabrina, Hilda, Zelda, Chloe and Gemini (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) * Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki and Yuri (HeartCatch PreCure!) * Penny, Trudy, Oscar, Suga Mama, Dijonay, Zoey, LaCienega and Sticky (from The Proud Family) * Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Clyde, Mr. Loud, Mrs. Loud, Howard, Harold, Bobby, Pop-Pop, Mr. Grouse, Ronnie Anne, Rusty, Rocky, Liam, Cristina, Agnes and Flip (from The Loud House) * Tyler, Shope, Kevin and Roach (from Supernoobs) * Paulie (from Atomic Puppet) * Jimmy, Heloise and Beezy (from Jimmy Two-Shoes) * Tiff, Tuff, Sir Brum, Lady Like, Chief Bookem, Buttercup and Gengu (from Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * Ren and Stimpy (from The Ren & Stimpy Show) * Lucien, Wayne, Dorothy, Horace, Mari and Wendy (from The Cramp Twins) * Fidget and Digit (from Gadget & the Gadgetinis) * Robotboy, Tommy, Gus, Lola, Professor Moshimo, Dwight, Debbie, Miumiu and Robotgirl (from Robotboy) * Aerrow, Finn, Junko, Piper, Stork and Radarr (from Storm Hawks) * Kuzco, Malina, Pacha, Chicha, Chaca, Tipo and Mr. Moleguaco (from The Emperor's New School) * Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Flash Sentry, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, DJ Pon-3, Maud Pie, Granny Smith, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Miss Cheerilee, Big Mac, Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Octavia Melody, Snips, Snails, Bulk Biceps, Derpy, Photo Finish, Trixie, Sandalwood, Roseluck, Amethyst Star, Geri, Suri Polomare, Royal Pin, Aqua Blossom, Cherry Crash, Cloudy Kicks, Rose Heart, Scribble Dee, Velvet Sky, Micro Chips, Watermelody, Crimson Napalm, Curly Winds, Heath Burns, Nloan North, Norman, Scott Green, Teddy and Wiz Kid (from My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Blythe Baxter, Youngmee, Sue and Jasper (from Littlest Pet Shop) * Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Yasmin, Nita, Nora, Miss Calabash, Security Gordon, Cameron and Harvey (from Bratz Babyz The Movie) * Momoko, Kenzo, Minori, Nishizawa, Takuro, Takeshi, Ichiro, Koji, Hajime, Hiroko, Junji, Miho, Sora, Dai, Kayoko, Masayoshi, Kenji, Kotaro, Masato, Natsumi, Keiko, Kenta, Sachiko, Noriko, Yuko, Yoko, Aya, Jun, Manabu, Yukari, Minto and Kazuya (from Motto! Ojamajo Doremi) * Kim, Ron, Wade Load, Bonnie, Monique, Mr. Possible, Mrs. Possible, Jim and Tim and Mr. Barkin (from Kim Possible) * Sam, Clover, Alex, Jerry, Mandy, Caitlin, Dominique and Britney (from Totally Spies!) * Sci-Twi, Principal Cinch, Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest (from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games) * Nina, Chelsea and Carlos (from Nina's World) * Rikochet, Buena Girl, Flea, Mr. Flea, Mrs. Flea, Buena Mom, Buena Dad, Lonestar, Mama Maniaca, Headmistress, Señor Hasbeena, Mr. Midcarda, Megawatt, Penny Plutonium, Potato Patata Jr., Francisco, Haystack Grande, Sonic Sumo, Minotoro, Perrito, Snow Pea, Flamencita, French Twist, Cindy Slam, Zero Kelvin, Pierre Del Fuego and Protozoa (from ¡Mucha Lucha!) * Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Master Fung and Jermaine (from Xiaolin Showdown) * Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Cassandra, King Frederic and Queen Arianna (from Tangled: The Series) * Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Aisha and Tecna (from Winx Club) * Sanjay, Megan, Hector, Darlene, Vijay, Mr. Noodman, Sandy, Scabs, Baby Richard, Penny and Belle (from Sanjay and Craig) * Dog, Candy, Ice Cream, Diamond, Plant and Moon (from Right Now Kapow) * Tarzan, Jane and Professor Porter (from The Legend of Tarzan) * Buzz Lightyear, Princess Mira, Booster and XR (from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Uryū, Renji and Yasutora (from Bleach) * Commander ApeTrully and Woo (from Hero: 108) * Hana-Chan (from Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan) * Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce (from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) * Harvey Beaks, Fee and Foo (from Harvey Beaks) * Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon (from Grojband) * Randy, Howard, Heidi, Bucky and Bash (from Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) * Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Captain Hook, Sharky, Bones and Mr. Smee (from Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Bloo, Mac, Eduardo, Frankie, Madame Foster, Cheese, Terrence and Berry (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Harmony, Wall and King Chad (from Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi) * Eliza, Darwin, Debbie, Nigel and Marianne (from The Wild Thornberrys) * Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls) * Jenny Wakeman, Brad, Tuck, Nora Wakeman, Sheldon, Brit and Tiff (from My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Captain Planet, Lwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi and Ma-Ti (from Captain Planet and the Planeteers) * Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sleepy, Sneezy Queen Delightful and Lord Strachbottom (from The 7D) * Takao, Kai, Max, Rei and Manabu (from Explosive Shoot Beyblade) * Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma and Red Herring (from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) * Samurai Jack and Scotsman (from Samurai Jack) * Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Pearl, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Larry, Officer Nancy, Officer John and Clown (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Takao, Kai, Max, Rei, Manabu and Hiromi (from Explosive Shoot Beyblade 2) * Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Baljeet, Buford, Major Monogram, Carl, Jeremy Johnson, Stacy, Linda, Lawrence, Fireside Girls, Vanessa, Jenny, Charlene, Irving, Djanjo, Suzy and Meep (from Phineas and Ferb) * Milo, Zack and Melissa (from Milo Murphy's Law) * Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Greg, Connie and Lars and Sadie (from Steven Universe) * Shimmer, Shine. Leah and Zac (from Shimmer and Shine) * Nyu, Nana, Mayu and Yuka (from Elfen Lied) * Timmy, Chloe, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Vicky, Jorgen, Denzel Crocker, Francis, Trixie, Tootie, Chester, A.J., Veronica, Elmer, Sanjay, Tad and Chad, Molly and Chip (from The Fairly Oddparents) * Adam and Jake (from My Gym Partner's A Monkey) * Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, William, Sissi, Hiroki Ishiyama, Herb Pichon and Nicholas Poliakoff (from Code Lyoko) * Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Lumpus, Slinkman, Edward, Samson, Chip and Skip, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, Ms. Jane Doe and Ms. Mucus (from Camp Lazlo) * Swaysway, Buhdeuce, Ketta, Rambamoo, T-Midi, Oonski, Mr. Pumpers and Mrs. Furfle (from Breadwinners) * Bessie, Hilary, Penny, Portia, Gwen, Mary, Ben, Millie, and Miriam (from The Mighty B!) * Boots, Isa, Tico and Benny (from Dora the Explorer) * Sharon, Maria, Connor, Nina, Alden, Brock, Mom, Adam, Alyson, Dad, Josh and Genesis (from Braceface) * Cow and Chicken (from Cow & Chicken) * Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear (from We Bare Bears) * Yin and Yang (from Yin Yang Yo!) * Daniel and Amanda (from Packages from Planet X) * Robyn (from Tom and Jerry The Movie) * Louie and Cecilia (from We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) * Ruby, Petrie, Ducky, and Chomper (from The Land Before Time) * Mr. Blik, Waffle, Gordon Quid, Hovis and Kimberly (from Catscratch) * Martin, Diana and Java (from Martin Mystery) * Lloyd, Francine and Nora (from Lloyd in Space) * Hyp and Mutt (from The Land Before Time III: The Time of Great Giving) * Diego and Alicia (from Go Diego Go!) * Caillou and Rosie (from Caillou) * Pepper Ann, Nicky Little, Milo Kamalani, Lydia and Moose (from Pepper Ann) * Wander, Sylvia, Sir Blad Starlight, Olive, King Bingleborp, Beeza, Snailman, Glenn, Princess Demurra, Bill, Gil, Phil and Stella (from Wander Over Yonder) * Major Dr. Ghastly and General Skarr (from Grim & Evil) * Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby (from Jimmy & Timmy Power Hour) * Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie (from All Grown Up) * Ping Pong (from Xiaolin Chronicles) * Lee, Marc, Megan, Tony and Tammy (from The Amazing Spiez!) * Kevin, Andrea and Melanie (from Krypto the Superdog) * Loofah and Doofah (from The Land Before Time: The Wisdom of Friends) * Courage, Muriel and Eustace (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Rex Salazar (from Generator Rex) * Lizzie (from Lizzie McGuire) * Kick, Gunther, Brad, Brianna, Harry, Honey, Kendall, Jackie, Ronaldo, Madison and Abbie (from Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) * Leo, Annie, Quincy and June (from Little Einsteins) * Rodney and Andy (from Squirrel Boy) * Freakazoid, Duncan, Debbie and Douglas (from Freakazoid!)